The present research will explore the clinical importance of conceptualizing the psychiatric outpatient as a customer with legitimate requests. Fourteen categories of customer requests are described and a self rating form will be further developed to measure these requests. By means of rating scales, clinical conferences, and taped interview conferences, we will test the hypotheses that when the patient's request has been supportively heard (1) he participates more freely in the interview and is more satisfied, (2) he is apt to make a healthier second request, and (3) he is apt to accept what is clinically indicated. At the same time, the patient influences the clinician who can now formulate a better treatment plan and feel more helpful. To the extent that the above hypotheses are validated, outpatient psychiatric care will be improved, especially for the patient of the lower socioeconomic classes. A preliminary "diagnosis" of the patient by his request facilitates the training process of all mental health workers since, in determining the request, the student is already transacting meaningful "business" with the patient.